The Forgotten
by Utau-Kurayami
Summary: Abruptly a bright flash of lightning lit android 17's face before returning it to darkness. "This thunder storm is a perfect backdrop for your demise," he stated coldly. Smirking Gohan retorted, "There is no end for me, NO END!"
1. Chapter 1: Final Hour

The Forgotten

Chapter 1: Final Hour

Utau-Kurayami

Disclaimer: The authoress does not own any part of the Dragon Ball series. This story is entirely fictional, none of the characters or actions characters partake in, actually exist.

Note: This fic contains several deaths (which happen a lot in Dragon Ball.) If you are offended by reading about dead people in Other World, heaven, or hell then please do not continue to read this story. Additionally this story is intended to feature Gohan and his undeveloped potential after he is killed in the future timeline by androids 17 and 18.

* * *

><p>Violet lightning streaked across the ever darkening sky, a few drops of rain splattered onto the cracked pavement. Standing fearless against the two androids, Gohan watched as the two grew increasingly closer through the pouring rain. Abruptly a bright flash of lightning lit android 17's face before returning it to darkness.<p>

"This thunder storm is a perfect backdrop for your demise," he stated coldly.

Smirking Gohan retorted, "There is no end for me, NO END!"

Both androids then sprang upward suddenly, descending on Gohan with a flurry of kicks and punches. Dogging 18 expertly, Gohan delivered a swift kick to 17's jaw, sending him soaring. Before he could turn, android 18 struck Gohan on the cheek sending him back a few feet. Working as one the two androids began pushing Gohan back, each strike full of power.

Attempting to catch Gohan off balance 17 struck Gohan in the ankle. In order to remain standing Gohan took off into the sky leaving a golden trail of energy for the androids to pursue. Darting through the wreckage of buildings Gohan tried to lose the androids that were following him. Simultaneously the pair fired ki attacks that burst and nearly hit him. Exploding out of the smoke the duo crashed into Gohan sending him hurtling into the ground, where he lay crushed and bleeding. Sadistically the two androids ascended into the sky and lunched ki blasts brutally down on Gohan. Screaming in pain Gohan was engulfed in the yellow glow of the attack, along with the remaining buildings.

~ Sometime Later ~

Someplace on a cliff nearby Trunks awoke to a fading scream and a gentle drizzle. Turning in the direction he had heard the cry Trunks saw the remains of the burning city. "Gohan? Oh no! Damn it Gohan, why'd you go alone?"Trunks cried enraged.

Floating amid the ruins in the rain, Trunks looked anxiously for his master. Far below he spotted the familiar orange and blue of Gohan's gi "Huh? Gohan!" he cried eagerly. Cautiously Trunks floated down and stumbled his way closer to Gohan. "Oh no, no." Tears welling in his eyes Trunks could see Gohan laying face down in a pool of water.

"Gohan, why'd you have to do it? Why'd you have to leave me? It's not fair," Trunks whispered almost inaudibly. Staring down onto his master Trunks cried with rising intensity, "Oh god no. What'd they do to you Gohan? You were my best friend, you were everything to me…Everything." Trunks knelt next to Gohan and turned his motionless body over "This just isn't fair."

Cradling Gohan's head Trunks wept silently for his comrade. Raising from his position something within him snapped, "Gohan.…..Gohan…GOHAN NO!" Amid the remains of his friend Trunks shouted to the heavens as his hair spiked dangerously up, flashing golden in the darkness and his pupils vanished within an icy teal color.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

U-K: Sorry it's short but I had to get this first scene out of the way. I hope you enjoyed it, please review and stick around for the next chapter of The Forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2: Verge of Existence

The Forgotten

Chapter 2: Verge of Existence

Utau-Kurayami

Disclaimer: The authoress does not own any part of the Dragon Ball series. This story is entirely fictional, none of the characters or actions characters partake in, actually exist.

* * *

><p>Gohan awoke with the biggest headache he had ever had.<p>

"Please sir, I'm going to need you to move along. You're holding up the line."

"What?" Gohan barley muttered as he began to sit up. Before him stood a man about his size with pale blue skin, glasses, and two horns protruding from the sides of his head. The man was wearing a spotless white shirt with a cleanly pressed tie and a pair of nice work pants. He was currently reading off a small clip board and yelling into a megaphone right next to Gohan's aching head. Immediately Gohan jumped to his feet and began shouting, "Where am I? Who are you? What happened to the androids, and the city? WHERE IS TRUNKS?"

"Please sir," the blue man stated calmly, "You are dead, this is Other World. Now if you could compose yourself and make your way peacefully to King Yemma's desk everything will be explained."

Reluctantly agreeing Gohan took a deep breath to clam is frantic nerves. For the first time he got a good look at where he was. He was standing on a chalky green walkway that hovered carelessly over endless cream colored clouds. Off in the distance he could see a large white building with a green roof surrounded by several smaller buildings. The main building had a large set of horns coming out of the roof and everything was surrounded by an ominous crimson wall.

"Wow it's so big," gasped Gohan.

"Of course, King Yemma works here. Now move it along before you get sent to hell," the man declared, obviously irritated. Agitated by his remark Gohan blankly stared at the man, who strangely seemed to be moving away without actually moving his legs. In reality it was Gohan who was being pushed along by small, much exited little white orbs. Finally understanding what was going on Gohan began to walk on his own towards the buildings. As he got closer he noticed a sign hung over an opening in the wall. It read WELCOME, in bold green letters. Upon entering the largest building Gohan found himself suddenly standing alone in front of an enormous desk, cluttered with stacks of papers, books, a telephone, an empty cup, and a sign that said open. Behind this great desk was an even bigger man. He had on the ugliest purple suit that Gohan had ever seen, with a red tie that matched the color of his skin. He too, also had a pair of horns that stuck out of a purple hat. However his most noticeable feature was his long hair in back and his facial hair in the front.

"I am King Yemma," he announced in a booming voice that shook the very walls. "You are here because you have recently died. You no longer have a body and you will either be sent to heaven or hell based on the actions you took while living." King Yemma gave his speech from behind a book, as if he had done it several times already that day.

"Excuse me, but I think you are mistaken." Gohan boldly said.

"What! I am never wrong," King Yemma yelled as he slammed his book down on the desk, causing the cup to fall and shatter into thousands of pieces. He glared down at Gohan then suddenly sat back embarrassed. "I'm sorry; I thought you were just another soul who refused to accept their death. Clearly I was incorrect because you have managed to keep your body. Please state your name."

"I am Son Gohan. If you could I would really like an explanation to what's going on." Gohan spoke up to the man behind the desk.

"Gohan…Gohan…oh you must be Goku's son. Yes, well you do deserve an explanation." King Yemma mused. "You see your circumstance is very unusual."

"Why is that?" Gohan asked.

"You see when a noble and strong warrior dies they are allowed to keep their bodies and train with King Kai. However your timeline has ended and a parallel one has continued from another point, so you should not exist." King Yemma began slowly. Gohan took a deep breath about to ask countless questions, but was interrupted before he even began. "Just listen for now," King Yemma said. "Many of your friends have died haven't they? They are not here however; they have just vanished as if they never existed in the first place."

"What!" Gohan shouted.

"You really shouldn't exist either, but you must have done something great, or have yet to accomplish something." King Yemma continued completely ignoring Gohan's outburst. "I've never seen this happen before. I don't know what will happen to the present timeline but I suppose I could let you train here for a while until I figure out what is going on."

Gohan taking this information in had a very concerned look on his face. "So I can stay and train? But what about my world and Trunks, and the androids?" Gohan questioned with rising intensity.

King Yemma thoughtfully replied, "Yes you can train, but as I said I don't know how the timelines will be affected. Right now you have a living half that has just returned from fighting Freeza. I will allow you to stay here for now but we will have to see how things play out."

Filled with excitement and a little bit of confusion Gohan thanked the great King Yemma for his help. He charged out an immense door to his right, and then sharply turned back. "Which way is it to King Kai's?" Gohan asked sheepishly and smiled the Son grin.

"Just through that door," King Yemma chuckled "and over Snake Way…."

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

U-K: Gomenasai. This chapter is super confusing. I wanted to write down what was in my head, but that apparently didn't work out as well as I had hoped. Please review so that I can improve the story. Oh and get ready for the next chapter of The Forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3: Time Suspended

The Forgotten

Chapter 3: Time Suspended

Utau-Kurayami

Disclaimer: The authoress does not own any part of the Dragon Ball series. This story is entirely fictional, none of the characters or actions characters partake in, actually exist.

* * *

><p>"How long is this thing?" Gohan lay sprawled in the center of the longest road he had ever seen in his life; and recent death. King Yemma had called this Snake Way, and it was just that; an ever extending grey road that resembled that of a snake. The begging of this road started at the head of the snake near King Yemma's office and ended at the tail, Gohan assumed, where he hoped to find the person known as King Kai. Gohan had been running for what felt like an eternity and all he could see was the road fading into the pink sky above and the fluffy yellow clouds below in both directions.<p>

"I'm not making very good time am I?" Gohan said aloud, although there was no one around to respond to him. He thought back to when he began his journey on Snake Way.

"Oh yes I knew Goku," said one of King Yemma's helpers. This man looked exactly like all the others Gohan had seen thus far, with a pristine work outfit and two horns protruding from the side of his head. The only thing that set this one apart was his glasses and his apparent love to go on endlessly speaking. He had been assigned to showing Gohan to the begging of the road and was currently talking his ear off.

"When he first came here I didn't think that he would make it all the way to King Kai's. He complained that he would not have enough food, but of course food is useless here," He chuckled. "I mean what are you going to do starve to death? Haha oh he was quite the comedian."

"Um, Sir?" Gohan tried desperately to interrupt the man's ongoing rant.

"And then he," he babbled on.

"Sir!" Gohan cried. "I really hate to be impolite, but you see I've got a lot of questions that I need to be answered and a lot of training to do so that others won't have to suffer the same fate as me. And I really don't have time to listen to stories from the past!" Almost instantly Gohan regretted shouting. This man had nothing to do with his problems and he was only trying to be friendly to Gohan.

"Oh I'm very sorry, I guess I get a little carried away." He replied quietly. "There are a few things you need to know about running Snake Way," he continued, his mood improving quite rapidly. "First of all do NOT fall off or you will land yourself right into hell. And let me tell you that is not a good thing. Second don't worry about time, because in this world time never runs out."

"Time never runs out" Gohan emptily repeated. But he felt that it already had; he'd abandoned Trunks, his friend's memories, and his timeline which was at an end. He still felt bad for yelling at King Yemma's helper and was almost ready to give up, but he remembered why he was there. He pulled himself up off of the chalk like surface of the road and once again started running. As he ran suddenly an idea sprang into his mind. Why was he running along this increasingly curving path? Why didn't he just fly? Gohan leapt a few feet above the road and shot forward leaving nothing but a glowing trail behind him.

After only a few minutes of flying at his top speed Gohan saw a speck floating off in the distance. As he grew ever closer to it he began to see the details of it. It was a very small green planet, with a few clumps of trees grouped together about forty feet apart from each other. There was a thin line that seemed to Gohan, to be some kind of path that wrapped the entire planet. Next to the path there were a few buildings that reminded Gohan of his home before it was destroyed by the androids.

"This must be it!" Gohan shouted. "I've finally made it!"

Upon nearing the planet Gohan looked down and noticed the end of Snake Way, which as he had thought earlier was indeed the tail of the enormous snake. Abruptly Gohan felt the gravity change, as if the planet itself was pulling him toward it. Using just enough power to keep him from crashing to the ground Gohan allowed himself to be pulled in and gently settled on the previously undisturbed grass covering the planet's surface. He felt heavier, he couldn't tell exactly why or how but he felt heavier. Gohan thought about his father, and chuckled when he remembered the weighted clothing he used to wear.

"Knowing him he was probably flung strait into the ground." Gohan smirked quietly to himself.

"It took him hours just to stand normally like you are now," said a voice startlingly close to Gohan.

Gohan spun around tearing up small clumps of grass from under his boots looking for the owner of the voice, but he saw no one. Again from behind him.

"Over here," the voice said rather annoyed to see Gohan making a fool of himself. Spinning back around Gohan saw a man standing before him, with a symbol on his chest that read _King Kai._

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

U-K: If you are still with me, thank you. If you are just joining me, I hope you like the story so far. I am so sorry that the story hasn't been updated for a LONG time. I have just been very busy; I know that's not a very good excuse, but it's the truth. Writing isn't my first priority, but I really enjoy doing it. I hope that even though it takes me a while to update that you will continue reading. In the next few months I want to get several more chapters up and move the story along a little bit. Please review, I LOVE to hear from people, and check back for the next chapter of The Forgotten.


End file.
